Afraid to Say I Love You
by erinx319
Summary: “Troy, you can’t do this to me!” “I can’t do this to you?” he asked incredulously. “What about Gabriella? What about what I’ve done to her? OneShot with mostly Troypay and a tiny bit of Troyella


**Afraid to Say I Love You**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

**Author's Note: Just a quick Troypay/Troyella one-shot I had to get out of my system…**

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled as she chased after him, tears streaming down her face. "Troy, you can't do this to me!"

Troy stopped and turned to look at her. "I can't do this to you?" he asked incredulously. "What about Gabriella? What about what I've done to her? I've been cheating on her!"

"But, I love you…" Sharpay sad sadly.

"I know," Troy said looking down at his feet. "I know you do Sharpay…"

Sharpay's tears began falling harder and faster. "Troy, I want you to tell me one thing."

"What's that?" Troy said, beginning to feel relieved that she would let him go.

"Do you love me?" she asked, staring him straight in the face.

Troy dropped his eyes to the ground again and stammered. "Umm, well, Shar, er, I have to go!" and with that he ran off.

Sharpay turned, still sobbing and began walking down the hall, when her brother ran up to her.

"Shar!" Ryan said astonished, "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

"NO!" she replied fiercely, "Well, maybe."

"Who?" Ryan said balling his fists.

"Troy…" Sharpay said sadly. "he's going back to Gabriella."

"Oh, Shar…" Ryan said as he unclenched his fists and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, he shouldn't have done that to you. But don't worry, he doesn't deserve you! Come on, let's go home I'll make your favorite brownies for you okay?"

Sharpay nodded slightly and smiled as best she could at her brother. "What would I do without you Ry?" she asked with a slight sob.

Ryan just smiled and led her out of the school.

Troy lay in his bed, tossing and turning, muttering to himself. "Gabriella, I love Gabriella, I love Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella…" He tossed a pillow across the room in anger just as his mother opened the door.

"Troy, dinner's ready." She said tentatively.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." He muttered as he rolled over, to face the wall.

"Are you okay honey?" his mom asked stepping into his room.

"Yes." He replied shortly.

"Okay, but your father and I are here if you need to talk about anything, alright?" she said as she left.

Troy didn't answer but instead looked at the ceiling. "Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella," he began once again, when suddenly his cell phone rang. He slowly picked it up and looked at the number. "Gabriella…" he groaned. He answered and said "Hello?" as brightly as he could.

"Hi honey!" Gabriella said excitedly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, what did you call about?" Troy replied.

"Oh, I was just bored so I decided to call you!" Gabriella said happily.

"Umm, Gabriella I have a question." Troy said tentatively.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, do you think we're right for each other?" he asked quickly.

"Well I don't think we're going to get married if that's what you mean…" Gabriella said thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't think I love you anymore!" Troy yelled.

"Oh," Gabriella said sadly. "Okay."

"I'm sorry." Troy said sympathetically.

"It's Sharpay, isn't it?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, it is." Troy said slowly.

"Okay," Gabriella said indifferently. "I guess I'm alright with that…"

"Thank you, Gabriella." Troy said feeling very relieved.

"I have to go." She said and hung up the phone.

Troy looked at the ceiling once again, but this time he was smiling. "Sharpay, Sharpay, I love Sharpay, I LOVE SHARPAY!" he said happily. "But she probably hates me…" he realized suddenly. "What am I going to do?"

Sharpay sat on her porch staring at the stars. Ryan came out and sat next to her and gave her a small hug. The two sat in silence, not needing to say anything because they knew what the other was thinking. Sharpay begin crying silently as Ryan looked out into their large yard.

"Uh-oh…" he said quietly.

"What?" Sharpay asked quickly "What's wrong?"

"Troy is on our lawn." Ryan said matter-of-factly.

Sharpay groaned and Troy walked over to the porch. Ryan got up to leave and whispered to Sharpay, "Just call me if anything gets out of hand, I'll wait for you in the living room."

Sharpay nodded as Troy climbed the steps. "Hi." She said stiffly, putting on her icy exterior. "What do you want?"

"Umm, well…" he started then he sighed and sat down next to her. "I just talked to Gabriella, and we… we decided that we're not right for each other."

"Marvelous…" Sharpay said turning away from Troy.

"Shar…" he said imploringly.

"Don't call me that!" Sharpay said fiercely.

"Okay," Troy sighed. "Sharpay, listen to me, we can be together!"

Sharpay just stared off in the other direction.

"Sharpay!" Troy groaned. "Don't you understand?"

She, however, continued to ignore him.

In desperation he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her towards him. As their lips connected, they were engulfed in blinding passion, and their lips danced across each other, until Troy pulled away, saying only three words before they began their choreography once again.

"I love you…"

**Author's Note: So was it any good? Did it stink? Love it or hate it, reviews would be highly appreciated! **


End file.
